


OFO

by theOFOdepositary



Category: Fire sheep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOFOdepositary/pseuds/theOFOdepositary





	OFO

易烊千玺拖着行李踏上了回帝都的飞机。大半个月奔波在外，真的还是蛮想念帝都那灰蒙蒙的雾霾呢。好吧说实话，最令人牵挂的还是家里那只黏人的大猫。

 

“我不黏人，我黏你(>_<)”登机前易烊千玺收到来自大猫的撒娇，“什么时候回来啊？想你了嘿嘿嘿”

“明天的飞机，记得洗白白在床上躺着哦！等哥哥回去用大肉棒喂饱你。”易烊千玺毫不心虚的打下这一行字，准备去给他一个惊喜，“噢对了待会儿还要开一个电话会议，不能和你聊了，晚点联系。”脸上全是恶作剧过后掩盖不住的笑容。

“好吧，没事的。如果晚的话你也别找我聊了，早点休息，明天还要坐飞机呢。”

 

时间不晚，至少这个点王俊凯一般都还没睡。易烊千玺绕路去了大学时他们经常一起去吃面的面馆，打了份小面回去给王俊凯当宵夜，心里喜滋滋的，还十分臭屁的瞎得瑟“我真是个二十四孝好男友~”然后不顾老板错愕的眼光，一个人不停的嘿嘿笑。

 

客厅的吊灯关着，玄关处的壁灯倒亮堂堂的开在那儿，像是知道易烊千玺要回来似的。房门半掩着，易烊千玺放低脚步声慢慢走过去，意料之外没看到床上的人，被子还是整整齐齐的铺在床上。一点也没有被人睡过的迹象。易烊千玺注意到了透着微弱的光的浴室，仔细听还能隐约听到细微的呻吟声从浴室门缝中溢出。当时装修用的都是极好的隔音海绵，为的就是不打扰到邻居，现如今喘息声都能从极好的隔音海绵中透出，易烊千玺坏笑的啧啧几声，凑到浴室门前观赏起这一副活春宫来。

王俊凯面对着镜子坐在洗手台上，衬衣因为湿了水，紧紧的贴在身上，比没穿多了一丝禁欲。白皙的皮肤泛着潮红，身材一览无遗，下半身暴露在空气中，后穴被冰凉的空气刺激地一张一合，像是在期待什么的进入一般。王俊凯一只手隔着薄薄的衣服搓弄着乳头，明明都红肿了却依旧不肯放过，另一只手有技巧的撸动着挺立的肉棒，嘴里不住的淫叫，不停的喊着易烊千玺的名字，也不知道收着点声音，一口一个千哥哥仿佛易烊千玺就站在他的面前侵犯他一样。不满足于自己的手，王俊凯觉得自己已经到零界点了却依旧射不出来，呻吟声带上了哭腔，听的易烊千玺面红耳赤，止不住的兴奋。

刚回到家的他没来得及换衣服，西装裤早已支起了一个小帐篷。领结胡乱的扯向一旁，那一副金边细框眼睛更是凸显出易烊千玺一副斯文败类的模样。王俊凯停下了揉捏乳头的手，伸到嘴里模仿口交的动作勾住舌头，未咽下的津液滴在身上，形成一条又一条的水痕。嘴里唔咽着，大部分还是在断断续续的求饶。易烊千玺忍不住推开浴室门，再用脚带上，轻轻的一声“卡擦”在呻吟声中实在是格外明显，王俊凯注意到是千玺进来了，先是一脸懵：你不是应该在B市么怎么现在就在这儿了？然后才是不知道手往哪儿摆，小小凯都蔫了几分，半软的耷拉在腿间。王俊凯像做错了什么事一样，低着头不敢看易烊千玺一眼，面子薄的他走也不妥继续也不合适，干脆把自己当成一个雕像，自然没注意到易烊千玺腿间鼓鼓的那一块。

“还坐上面？不嫌石板凉？”易烊千玺不知何时走到了他的面前，低音炮里带着情欲时沙哑的味道。王俊凯如同鸵鸟一般弓着，任凭易烊千玺将他抱到装满热水的浴缸里。面对面坐着，王俊凯除了上身那件衬衫以外全身光溜溜的，易烊千玺却什么也没脱，湿衣服勾勒出他结实的肌肉。千玺慵懒的靠着浴缸沿，眯着眼睛舔了舔嘴唇，意犹未尽的开口，“行了你继续吧。”

王俊凯欲哭无泪，小小凯彻彻底底软下去了还怎么继续。可易烊千玺却不这么觉得，折腾了那么久小小千依旧坚挺。易烊千玺见王俊凯脸皮薄没了动作，微叹一声：“败给你了。”然后把王俊凯拉到自己怀里，用舌尖在他嘴边游走，留下满嘴角的津液，连细小的唇纹都不放过。舔够了才封住他的唇，王俊凯主动勾住易烊千玺的舌头往自己嘴里带，易烊千玺也不留情，抢过主动权发狠的吮吸着王俊凯的舌根。小小凯立刻昂扬了起来，和小小千打了个照面，进行了贴面礼。

 

结束了漫长的深吻，王俊凯眼尾春色更是令易烊千玺打了鸡血一样。易烊千玺埋在王俊凯的颈部，舔舐着王俊凯脖子上突出的青筋，故意发出啧啧水声。细细的舔过王俊凯的锁骨，即使一直克制着自己不出声，却还是发出了几声微弱的呻吟。乳头在王俊凯自己的抚慰下早已大了一圈，易烊千玺张嘴含住，接着又用牙齿研磨起来，像是要吸出奶水，千玺趴在王俊凯的胸前卖力的舔弄了许久，等到差不多磨掉一层皮才放开他继续向下。千玺用温热的口腔包住了王俊凯的肉棒，舌尖在顶端的小孔上打转，手上动作也不停，揉捏着肉棒下沉甸甸的囊袋，感觉到王俊凯要射了，千玺非但不停，还更加用力的嘬吻龟头，王俊凯哪忍得住，一声低吼释放在易烊千玺的嘴里。

易烊千玺起身，色情的将嘴里的东西系数咽了下去，再将残留在口腔里的精液渡给王俊凯，“尝尝你自己的。”

 

肉棒进去的不是很顺利，匆匆做的扩张似乎没什么用，才进去一半王俊凯就喊起了疼。千玺也着实心疼，只是这姿势卡着他确实也不好受，他揉捏着王俊凯的臀部，舌头在耳涡里抽插，模仿着性交的姿势，“放松。”“出去……呜……嗯……”王俊凯扭动着腰，想把易烊千玺的坚挺吐出去，却不料进的更深了，龟头顶入层层嫩肉，趁王俊凯放松的瞬间一个挺身全捅了进去。“宝宝……你里面好紧……”千玺在王俊凯耳边吐着气，而王俊凯已经不知道说些什么了，生理性泪水因为重力流向耳边，再低到水中，比起他们激烈的动作，泪水滴落泛起的涟漪根本算不上什么。易烊千玺见王俊凯适应的差不多，挺腰动了动，就感觉到小穴吸附在肉棒上刺激的感觉。“宝宝你真棒……”易烊千玺凑到王俊凯耳边说着荤话，来了几个深顶，王俊凯头皮发麻，不停的求饶呻吟。“千玺……易易……啊……轻点……”

易烊千玺轻车熟路的找到王俊凯的敏感点，开始发狠的操弄着那一点。红嫩的软肉被干到外翻，随着千玺不断抽插也跟着进进出出。王俊凯伸手抚慰自己的前端，马眼处吐着清液。快感刺激的后穴开始痉挛，差点绞的易烊千玺射了出来。他扒开王俊凯运作的手，压在浴缸边，堵住他的马眼，“乖，等我一起。”加快了抽插速度，像打桩机一样发狠的干着那一个敏感点。“不要，不要啊、千玺……嗯……让我射、千哥哥……啊、”王俊凯像失了魂一样，喉咙沙哑到发不出一点声音，易烊千玺一个深顶射在了后穴，然后松开了堵在马眼处的手指，让他和自己一起到了高潮。“还没完呢，”易烊千玺轻轻笑了一下，捞出水中的王俊凯，不着急拔出后穴里的肉棒，带着他进了卧室的大床上，“让哥哥好好伺候你。”

“你不是在B市吗你个大屁眼子！！”王俊凯忍着下半身的疼痛质问易烊千玺。“我这不是想你了嘛，”易烊千玺不正经的伸出手，原本在腰部帮他按摩的手顺着脊椎进入了睡裤深部，“再说了，我不回来的话，又怎么能见到这么浪荡的凯哥哥啊~”手指在红肿的小穴口打转，趁王俊凯不留神伸进了一只手指，后穴因为异物的进入变得紧绷，“凯哥哥，我又饿了……”


End file.
